All Grown Up IV: The Final Chapters
by VanessaWolfe724
Summary: The lives of Jacob and Nessie's young adult children, including two imprinted couples. Mollie with Seth, and Anthony with Amy. Amy is joining the family with her daughter and is a survivor of domestic abuse. If you or a friend need help with that issue, please see my profile for links!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the last part of AGU! This would be number four. If you are new to this story, I'd say going back and just reading part III would probably get you caught up. The first two aren't my favorites, I was too new at this! To my faithful readers who have been patiently waiting for this, you are awesome, and you can also probably skip ahead!**

 **As a lot of your noticed, the first three parts of AGU are gone from this website. That is because the pussies at this website took them all down because of the grown up content. I was devastated and in a panic, because they didn't just remove it from the website, they removed it from all the author tools too. Not a trace of it anywhere. Luckily I had it backed up, in various places on my computer. The different parts of this story are kind of all over the Internet right now.** **I had a lot of trouble finding a new home for this story. Either a site is a huge pain in the ass for me, or my readers, or both. I'm trying to get all the parts together, but for now parts are on wattpad, parts are on adult-fanfiction dot org. I'm going to be posting part IV as it's written on both. Links to the first three parts are in my profile. I decided to post part 4 on this site to make sure I stay in touch with all of my readers from this site, but I will NOT be re posting the first three parts on here. If they take this one down too, fuck em! It's on other pages.**

 **Now the actual story info! Jake and Nessie had themselves a little family. Anthony (A.J.) is the oldest, then Swan, Mollie and Alexandra (Xandra) are twins, Asa is the youngest. By this point they are young adults, while Asa is an older teenager. They live on the rez. Seth imprinted on Mollie, and they have their own place close by. Anthony and Xandra both went wolf.**

 **This chapter is about Anthony and his imprint, Amy. When the big I happened, Amy was in an abusive relationship. She has a three year old daughter with this guy, Daisy. It took her a little while to gather up the courage to leave, but she finally did and now she and Anthony and Daisy live in the house where Anthony grew up. Her ex Randy is now dead, which was kinda his own fault. Check out the last few chapters of part III for more on that. So Amy is a little bit fragile, but we love her! She's got some meat on her, which bothers her, but Anthony of course could care less.**

 **Warning: If you do not care to read adult content, do not read any further. Suck it !**

 ***AMY***

Since we'd gotten engaged, every time I looked at A.J. I got that bubbly feeling in my stomach. Every time our eyes met, I could tell he felt it too. Just like throughout much of our short relationship, I felt like this was probably crazy, that I should be afraid. Sure I was a little nervous, but that was normal. Overall, I was ecstatic. I didn't know how it could possibly be, but everything felt perfect.

When we told his family, there was a lot of screaming and jumping up and down. There was a fair amount of crying. After that came some phasing, then a ton of howling and barking.

While all the wolves were out in the woods celebrating, I tried to let the fact sink in that they were celebrating Anthony and _me_.

Crazy.

Swan whipped out her phone and started showing me dozens of pictures of wedding dresses. I was a little too overwhelmed by everything to focus on them though.

I could hear Anthony yipping outside, and was wishing he would come back in. When there were so many people around, I just felt better having him next to me. Daisy was sleeping in my lap. I hugged her a little tighter, and wished we were both sitting in Anthony's. It was then I realized Swan was staring at me expectantly.

Oops.

She looked like she was waiting for an answer. I took a guess, hoping that she'd asked about the dresses.

"Honestly, I haven't really thought about the dress yet," I admitted.

Her jaw dropped. Uh oh. Was that not what we'd been taking about?

"How have you not been thinking about you're wedding dress since you were like, two?" she asked in disbelief.

"Swan, let the girl breathe," her mom said. "I'm sure she is focusing more on the marriage, not just the ceremony."

Oh, thank God for Nessie.

"Yes, exactly," I said quickly.

"Have you thought about the color?" Mollie asked me.

"Not...really?" I said.

Inside, I started to panic a little. Was I not supposed to wear white because I'd had a kid? I had no idea about wedding traditions, or what Anthony's family thought of them.

"White?" I said quietly.

"White is good," Swan said, much to my relief. "Don't forget there's also cream, eggshell, ivory..."

"So basically, there are about eighty seven shades of white," Rachel interrupted.

Today was the first day I'd actually hung out with Rachel. Her being there was so weird. Since she worked at the hospital, I used to see her all the time. When I was with Randy...yeah, I was there a lot. Usually because I'd gotten "an attitude", or refused to have sex with him, or just because he was in a bad mood. In his book, that meant I deserved a black eye, and maybe a broken bone or two.

That was how I'd met Anthony, black and blue in a hospital bed. It's a funny place for love at first sight, but that's what happened. I was drawn to him right away, I just wasn't ready to act on it yet.

That day, Anthony offered me a place to stay at the house he'd grown up in. Leaving somebody like Randy is easier said than done though. I had tried so many times, but he always guilted me into coming right back. You just aren't ready until you're ready. I just wasn't until I saw those hand shaped bruises on our daughter's arms. I was still desperate for him to change, to love me the way I loved him, but that minuscule chance wasn't worth risking her safety.

I wanted Anthony to stay with us that first night at his place, and every night since. It started out with us just being friends. There was an exciting feeling underneath that though, that we wouldn't stay that way for long.

Later in bed, even with Anthony's warm body behind me, so perfectly molded to mine I still couldn't sleep.

It didn't happen every night, but I'd been having a dream that really freaked me out. I was in the bathroom of my old house, looking at my beaten and bloody face in the mirror. Then Randy would appear behind me, and say the same thing he'd always say after he had hurt me.

"See, you're fine!" Even though he looked normal, dream Randy would add, "I'm the one who's fucking dead!"

"Are you afraid you'll have that dream again?" A.J. whispered.

I didn't wanna talk about it. Then it would be real, not just in my head anymore.

"I dunno," I replied.

"I could try and distract you, if you want," he said.

I laughed, and rolled over to face him. I stopped laughing when I saw the way he was looking at me. He had such a hunger in his eyes as he lifted his hand to brush my hair off my forehead. As he pressed his lips to it, he seemed like he was really restraining himself.

I wanted to tell him he didn't have to, but I'd have been lying.

He hadn't pushed me, and we were taking things very slow. The one man I'd been with probably wasn't a good example, but for me sex had always been about him getting what he wants, and me being uncomfortable. I tried so hard to tell myself that it wouldn't be like that with Anthony, but what if it was? I'd be so disappointed.

Sure, I'd thought about it a time or two in the bathtub, I won't even lie. Those were only fantasies, and real life just isn't ever that good

"Amy?" he whispered, his hand squeezing my shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

Gulp.

No, no he hadn't. I'd have remembered that.

"No," I breathed.

"You really are. Would you...would you let me make you feel good?"

His words flooded my mind with thoughts of him on top of me, moving slowly but deliberately until we both reached our perfectly timed climaxes.

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but I nodded in agreement.

In an instant he was on top of me, pressing his body against mine. As we kissed furiously, I opened my legs without even thinking about it. He settled between them, and when I felt how hard he was through my thin pajama pants, I was more turned on then I ever remembered being.

He slid his hand up my shirt and touched my breast for the first time. I moaned into his mouth, and put my hand on top of his to encourage him.

"Baby?" he said.

I looked at him expectantly, a little embarrassed at how heavily I was breathing.

"Do you wanna...or could I...take off your pants?"

Wow. This is happening fast, but I want it.

"Okay," I said quietly.

He had them off by the time I finished the word.

I regretted it right away. I wanted him, but I didn't want him to see me _there_. I scolded myself internally.

That's kind of a part of having sex, dumb ass.

I blinked and he was propped up on his elbows between my legs. Sometimes I forget how fast he can really move. Apparently not noticing how uncomfortable I'd become, his face was a blur as I felt his lips on my inner thigh. They seemed to be in so many places at once. When I realized what he was about to do my heart raced, but not in a good way.

The one time Randy went down on me, well, the one time he tried to, was a disaster I'd never anticipated. He hadn't wanted to do it, he said he didn't like it. It was my own damn fault since I'd pretty much made him. He couldn't stop going on about how terrible I'd tasted for the two minutes he was down there. I won't ever forget how painful and humiliating it was to lay in bed and hear him in the bathroom angrily looking for the mouthwash. I think it goes without saying that we never tried that again. He'd had no problem reminding me several times that we wouldn't.

"Don't!" I shouted, scrambling away from Anthony until I was standing up on the bed, against the wall.

He just looked up at me, perplexed.

"Don't? Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to!" I cried.

I didn't see my pants, so I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around myself. Not wanting to explain myself any further, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

*Anthony*

Damn it. I moved too fast and scared her. I wanted to punch myself in the dick right about then.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," I called through the door.

"Please just come out, we don't have to do anything. We can wait til after the wedding if you want."

Silence.

I waited a couple of minutes, and I didn't even hear her move in there. She shouldn't have to hide in the bathroom just because she didn't want to see me, so I decided I should go watch T.V. or something.

"I'm gonna go downstairs, so you can come out if you want," I said to the door.

"I really do mean it, we don't have to. I'm sorry," I said again.

I left our room and shut the door behind me, feeling pretty disappointed in myself. I headed for the kitchen. Maybe if I made something tasty to share, it would cheer her up.

When I passed Daisy's room I stopped. I could never walk past it without looking in on her. Part of it was to check on her, but I'll admit part of it was for my own amusement. She always managed to end up sleeping in the strangest positions. Sure enough, Daisy was sound asleep with the upper half of her body in bed, but her legs hanging off and her feet flat on the floor.

I smiled as I scooped her up and put her back into her bed. I pulled the covers up to her chin, and told her that I loved her. It reminded me of when I used to tell Amy that I loved her every night while she was sleeping. Since she was my imprint I knew I loved her the minute I saw her, but I also knew that she wasn't ready to hear that yet. She still didn't know she was my imprint. I felt like I'd know when the time was right to tell her, and this seemed like the right time.

I went back to our room, and found that she was still in the bathroom.

"Amy? I really need to tell you something, and I don't wanna say it through the door. Will you please come out?"

"On one condition," she said quietly.

"Anything."

"I want my pants."

It really wouldn't make a difference. I'd already seen her naked from the waist down, and I'd have that picture in my head until she finally let me touch her there. That was not what she needed to hear, so I brought her the pants I'd just taken off of her. I was a gentleman, and looked away as I handed them to her through the crack she'd opened the door. It was just big enough for my hand to fit through.

I smiled at her with relief when she finally came out. She didn't look nearly as happy as I was. Quite the opposite.

"So what is it?" she wanted to know.

"Will you lay down with me? Just lay, that's it. You said you aren't ready yet, and I heard you."

She nodded.

In bed, facing each other, I wasn't really sure where to start.

"Okay, well...you've heard me say before that you don't even know how much I love you. I'm gonna try to explain it."

Now I seemed to have her interest.

"When we met, do you remember feeling that pull?"

"Yeah."

"There's a reason for that. It's a wolf thing, it's called imprinting. It only happens to some of us. We don't really know why but, it's how we find our mates. You are just...you're _life_ to me _._ All that matters to me is you. I'll do anything to make you happy, don't you see that?"

She looked taken aback by this at first, but I watched her working it out in her mind as it started to settle in.

"It's for life, it's forever," I continued.

"There's nothing that will change it, nothing," I explained.

"I knew there was something, I just couldn't put my finger on it," she said.

"That's because you're smart as hell!" I said, beaming.

She smirked and shook her head.

"Who else are imprints? No wait! Let me guess!"

Her face scrunched up all adorable like as she thought.

"Your parents, for sure. Seth and Mollie, too."

"Yup!"

"Wow. I've always been kind of amazed at how in love they seem."

"We've got the same thing they do."

"Wow," she said again.

I reached out to touch her face, and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"That's how I've always felt about it, too."

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but figured I probably shouldn't. I waited for her to kiss me, and eagerly slipped my tongue past her lips when she did.

I thought I was having a wet dream when I felt her hand on the front of my shorts.

Insta-erection.

I pulled away and looked at her, shocked.

"Can't I make _you_ feel good?" she said with a sly grin.

For God's sake, don't do or say anything to make her stop!

"I thought you didn't want to. We don't have to."

That was probably a stupid thing to say.

"I never said I don't want to do anything at all. It's that one thing you were gonna do, I don't like it. Giving _or_ receiving. I just don't."

Even though both of those had been a part of my every fantasy about being with her, at that moment I didn't even care.

"Deal?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Anything you want," I said hurriedly.

I knew now that I'd have to hold back, and let her be in control for her to be comfortable.

I willed myself to be still as she slid her hand down the front of my shorts. We looked into each others eyes as she wrapped her hand around me, I felt myself grow even more.

I couldn't look at what she was doing, or this would be over really fast.

"Take those off," she told me. I wiggled out of them as quickly as I could. Since I already wasn't wearing a shirt, I was now naked in front of her. I really hoped she liked what she saw.

As she moved her hand up and down, twisting it just a little, she leaned down to kiss my chest.

"I think about you like this all the time," I confessed, the back of my hand trailing down her side.

Maybe I could just see a little bit of her?

I touched the hem of her t-shirt and taking a risk, I started to slowly lift it up.

"Tell me not to," I murmured.

But she didn't.

I pushed her shirt up to her neck and got a good look at her. I reached my hand over toward her flawless breasts, holding my breath afraid she might stop me, but she didn't. I ran my finger tips around the side of her breast, and down along the underside of it. By the time I came, I was squeezing her with both hands like I had to touch her as much as I could now in case she didn't let me again.

"Can I...do you want me to...for you?" I said like an idiot as soon as I'd caught my breath.

She shook her head.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," she said sweetly.

Just her saying that got me hard again. When she noticed she laughed, and I'm sure I must have blushed like a girl in middle school.

"I can do it again if you want."

"Holy shit, I love you," I blurted out.

She was laughing as my lips collided with hers, and her hand wrapped around me again.

 **A/N: I still won't be able to update of any kind of schedule, but I hope to keep on writing (I've missed it!) and be updating again soon!**

 **Til next time, be safe! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I'm the worst. Real life, writer's block blah blah. And you guys are the best for hanging in there. It means the world to me to have such faithful readers! Enjoy, my friends.**

 ***Seth***

"No! No, no, no! You son of a bitch!"

Mollie went flying off the couch as she screamed at the video game character I was controlling on the screen. A couple more moves, and I had her character finished off.

"Sorry," I said with a grin.

"The fuck you are!"

She was right. I wasn't. It was funny to see someone so small get so angry over a game. It had also lead to some pretty fantastic angry sex on our living room floor.

At least this time she hadn't thrown the controller. She broke them so often, I'd started keeping a somewhat secret stash in our bedroom closet.

All in all, living with my Mollie was even better than I thought it would be. It wasn't just that we could have loud sex whenever we wanted, although that was nice. The best part was being together all the time, for all the little things. Brushing our teeth in the morning, and eating ice cream in the evening. If we watched T.V. I even let her have the remote. _That_ was how much I loved her.

"Let's go, it's about time to head to your Mom and Dad's anyway," I reminded her.

Everybody was going over there to chow down, and rumor had it Nessie was making ribs so there was no way I was missing that.

On the short drive over, Mollie pulled her buzzing phone out of her pocket.

"Oh, man. Swan's got some wedding show marathon on the T.V. over there and is holding Amy hostage. Xandra said she looks miserable."

I shook my head. Swan was more into this wedding than Amy was!

"Swan should just marry Sasha and have her own damn wedding. He went veggie for her, in my book that's serious," Mollie said.

We were a little suspicious of him, because he didn't come around us a lot. Swan just said he was kind of a loner. The last time I'd seen him though, his eyes had turned completely gold so that was a good sign.

"When are me and you gonna get married?" I asked.

She smirked and gave me a shrug.

I wanted to get married way more than she did, so she liked to tease me. She said the same thing she always said.

"Soon."

"You are such a little shit," I said reaching over to take her hand.

"Well we can't do it right now! Amy and my brother haven't even decided on a date yet, just before the end of summer. Maybe fall would be nice?"

"Oh good, when it's starting to get shitty and cold out," I said.

"Next summer then. We just can't get married around the same time as them, it'll totally steal their thunder. I dunno why you care so much about a wedding, anyway."

"It's not the wedding, I just wanna be married to you!"

She kissed the back of my hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll quit messing with you. I feel exactly the same way. Let's let A.J. and Amy have their day, give them a few months, then we can just have a simple little thing."

She put my arm around her shoulders and I pulled her across the seat closer to me.

"We won't make a big deal about it, we'll just go for it," she whispered into my neck.

I sighed happily.

"Sounds perfect."

"If my mom wouldn't totally loose it, I'd say let's elope!" she said.

"Yeah, that would not go over well with her," I agreed.

Nessie flung open the door when we got to the house, beaming from ear to ear.

"I missed you!" she told Mollie, squeezing the life out of her.

Mollie laughed.

"It's been two days, but I missed you too, Mom."

Jake came to the door and kissed Mollie on top of her head, then Nessie.

"Hey cutie. Let them come in the house, Ness."

Jake gave me a slap on the back.

"Up for a run later?" he asked

"Sure, I'm in."

I was a little worried he would stop talking to me when Mollie and I moved in together, but he seemed to be fine with it, at least on the outside. Mollie said he would be okay as long as she finished school. My girl was smart as hell, so she was right on track.

Paul and Rachel had come over with their kids. A few guys from the pack were over too, everybody was pretty well spread out all over the house. Swan sure did have Amy, with Daisy in her lap, trapped in the living room.

"Aunt Mollie!"

Daisy wiggled away from Amy and ran to us. Well, to Mollie.

"Hey, pumpkin!"

Mollie scooped her up.

Daisy had gotten a lot more talkative, but usually only to women. Us guys tried to just let her come to us. I was looking forward to the day that she would be glad to see Uncle Seth, too.

"Aunt Swan say we has to study the wedding shows, Mommy is gonna be married!"

"She sure is, are you having fun?" Mollie asked.

"I like dresses!"

She jumped down and ran to the T.V. It looked like somebody was deciding on bridesmaid dresses. There were a bunch of girls who were probably models, not the actual bridesmaids, showing off dresses in every color. Daisy reached up to put her hands on the screen and bounced up and down.

"Purple! Green! Blue! Red! PINK DRESS! Mommy get the pink ones! Everybody wear pink ones!" she shrieked.

Amy took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'll be back," she said getting up from the couch.

Anthony, always aware of Amy, come from the kitchen and followed her outside.

We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Amy forgot all the time that we could hear her even when she left the room.

"I don't need all of this! I don't care about the font on the invitations, or seating charts, or what you are gonna wear, or even what I'm gonna wear. I just wish we could fast forward to the day after and be married already!" she sobbed.

I leaned to the side and look out of the kitchen window past Nessie and Jake, and saw Amy with her head buried in Anthony's chest.

Asa caught my eye and he shook his head in sympathy to Amy.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want," A.J. assured her softly.

"I don't want all these people looking at me. All these vampires from Alaska and all over the place...I'm sorry I know they are family to you, but I don't know them!"

"We can keep it small as possible."

"How? Your family is huge!" she pointed out.

"Why don't we limit it to immediate family, aunts and uncles, plus grandparents? And cousins."

She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Just people you already know. They all loved you before they even met you."

"Okay...I think I can do that."

Anthony convinced her to come back inside, speak up for herself and talk to a guilty looking Swan.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I just want you to have the perfect day because you really deserve it! I was only trying to help."

"I know. We just don't have the same taste in things. I mean, not that your taste is bad, it's great! If I came to a wedding that you planned, I think it would be amazing. It's not really what I want for myself though."

"Got ya, from now on it's whatever you want. It's all about you!"

Amy smiled sheepishly. She obviously didn't want all this attention. There wasn't really a way for her to get married, at least not into this family, without it. If Mollie and I knew eloping wasn't an option, surely they did too.

"Mommy!" Daisy called.

Anthony and Amy both went to answer her. As soon as Daisy looked at her mom, she knew something was wrong.

"Did you cry?" she asked, with great concern for such a little girl.

"Only a bit, but I'm okay."

I wondered how many times they'd had that conversation.

"Mommy just felt a little overwhelmed is all. Don't worry."

Daisy eyed her suspiciously.

"Really, I'm okay. Wanna watch some cartoons?"

"Yeah, I like those."

Everybody went back to what they were doing. Mollie and Xandra and I settled into the living room with Swan, A.J. and his girls to watch cartoons.

Amy turned on the guide and scrolled through the stations looking for something good. Most of the screen was still taken up by the wedding show. I was half paying attention as somebody interviewed the bride.

"As soon as she brought up the idea of a double wedding, I loved it. It takes some of the pressure off."

The camera panned to who I assumed was the other bride sitting beside her.

"She's always been kind shy."

"I'm perfectly glad to share the attention with somebody else!" the first bride said.

Amy found some cartoons and changed the station, but I'd already heard enough. I looked over at Mollie. She raised her eyebrows at me, I knew what she was asking. I nodded my head, silently telling her to go for it.

"Hey, Amy. Did you catch the end of that show?" Mollie asked.

Amy stretched out in the love seat next to Anthony and looked over at us as Daisy settled on the floor, already engrossed in the cartoon.

"Not really, why?"

"That chick was talking about how she's shy, and she liked having a double wedding because it took some of the focus off of her," Mollie said.

Anthony didn't look at us, but I saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile. Amy quickly caught up and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Yeah?" she said suspiciously.

I looked over at Xandra, worried for a second her feelings would be hurt by this. Her smile told me she thought this was a good idea. I smiled back, and reached over to give her hand a quick squeeze.

"I guess we should do this right," I said.

I walked over to Amy and my brother, and got down on one knee.

"Amy, Anthony, will you get married with us?" I said seriously.

Amy burst out laughing. Swan looked thrilled at the idea, and was eagerly looking at Amy, waiting for her answer.

"You wanna have a double wedding?! Wow. That's...I mean it's...you know what? Yeah. Let's do it!"

I stood up and cheered.

"Yes! Let's get married!"

Nessie was in the room the fastest, followed quickly by well, freaking everybody.

"Two weddings! This is gonna be amazing!" Nessie shouted.

"It's still gonna be small!" Anthony called out, trying to be heard over the quickly growing din in the living room. I saw him protectively grab Daisy away from all the chaos, but she broke free from him. She started grabbing pillows off couches and chairs and throwing them through the air.

"Everybody getting married!" she screamed happily.

The days where she was afraid of loud noises, and she would run and hide if somebody laughed too loud or slammed a door seemed to be gone. She was fitting in with this family better all the time.

Mollie and I were getting hugs and slaps on the back, I hardly knew where they were all coming from. Through all the quickly moving bodies I could see Amy. She was in Anthony's lap, almost forgotten in the crowd and looked happier than I'd seen her in a while.

I ignored everybody and focused on what was important. I yanked Mollie into my arms and kissed her. It had been such a long wait, but I'd finally get to marry my love.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one. At this point in the story I worry about things getting repetitive, so it's getting a little harder now. To me, reading something it feels like you've read before is far worse then a long wait. Now that I'm rolling again, it shouldn't take so long for the next one!**

 **Would love your thoughts on the wedding, especially POVs. Nothing is set in stone quite yet. Random fun fact: two of my great aunts had a double wedding. I wasn't around back then, but from what I hear it was pretty cool. My mom said they did it because their dad didn't wanna pay for two weddings! Can't blame the guy, right?**

 **Till next time, be safe ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back darlings. This is probably not needed, but here is a quick disclaimer about the decisions my characters make. They make them because that is how I think they would feel. Not because of my own feelings or beliefs. The end. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Anthony***

My Amy and I were lying together on the couch after putting Daisy to bed. She was looking out into the backyard but I was looking at her, wondering what she'd look like in a white dress.

"Let's do it right out there, so I can look outside and think of it," she said.

"Nah, I want you in a nice soft bed where you can be comfortable, and we can stay there for a very long time," I teased, giving her a tight squeeze.

She twisted around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you mean get married?" I said innocently.

"Yeah, get married."

"Sure. We can do that outside."

"You are ridiculous," she said, but gave me half a smile and leaned back to rest on me again.

I'd finally gotten her used to sitting in my lap. I begged her to all the time, but she kept saying that was a bad idea and she would crush me. It took a lot of convincing, but I'd gotten her to enjoy it almost as much as I did.

I spread my hands out over her stomach as I took her earlobe between my lips. I knew she hated her belly. I tried to touch it everyday to show her that I didn't. She was so soft...and delicious. Sometimes I could tell she was forgetting her insecurities and getting lost in my touch. She would go loose. We would melt into each other and I'd let my hands explore her body through her clothes.

She didn't push them away anymore.

"You know, we aren't gonna be able to stay here forever though," I whispered.

"I know."

I'd told her before why we had to move around, and the next one would have to be soon.

"So...if you are gonna live forever, what about me?" she asked with hesitation in her voice.

I knew we'd have to talk about that eventually. I just hadn't been able to, I couldn't even think about it.

"When I die, what's gonna happen to you?" she wondered.

"I will too. Imprints always die right after their mate does."

Mine would be a little different though. If the heartbreak of losing her didn't end my life, then I would have to do it myself.

We were quiet for a little while, until I gathered up the courage to ask her something that was even more important than when I asked her to be my wife.

"You don't have to though. Do you want to be immortal?"

In my head, it took her hours to answer. In reality it was probably only a few seconds.

"How would that work?"

I let out an unsteady breath.

Okay, she is open to it. This is good.

"One of us, probably my grandfather, the one that's a doctor, would change you...into a vampire."

"But how does that actually happen?"

"Well, there is venom. He could either bite you, or inject you with it, and then you'd start to change. A few days later you'll be a whole new you," I explained.

"Can't you do it?" she breathed into my neck, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I think it would be less scary if you did it."

I considered it. I'd be doing the worst thing in the world to me, hurting her, but it would cause the best thing I could imagine. She'd be able to stay with me forever.

"I don't know if I have any venom. I could try."

Now that I had it in my head, I did want to be the one.

"Would you have to drink my blood?"

I gently lifted her chin so that I could see what she thought of that. Her expression seemed to be mixed.

"It's not a requirement. Would you want me to?"

"Kind of," she admitted.

I laughed softly.

"Do you want to...drink it?" she asked.

Of course I did, but I was able to keep it on the back burner.

"Would it bother you if I did?"

"That's too many questions in a row!" she said, poking me in the stomach.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I do want to," I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"If that really bothered me, I wouldn't be here," she assured me.

Relieved, I held her closer and breathed her in.

"You do smell delicious, in more ways than one."

I pressed my lips to her neck, feeling her blood pulse.

"You have to be positive about this," I reminded her.

She had learned enough about my family by now that she knew how much her life would change, how much she would change.

"I am...but will it hurt?"

I couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

"Yeah."

"I want to stay with you. It will be worth it."

I was glad she thought so, but from what I heard she probably wouldn't when she was going through it.

I lifted her by her hips and turned her around so that she was straddling me. I needed to be looking right at her when I brought up the one possible deal breaker.

"What about Daisy?"

She squinted, deep in thought.

"I would hope that she'd want to stay with us, that she would want to change too."

"You know she can't do it until she's older, right?"

I'd never explained the immortal children to her. I would eventually, but that was something that of course couldn't happen.

"I know, she'd never grow up then, right? When she's mature enough, we'll just have to let her decide for herself. When she's at least eighteen."

"What if she doesn't want to? What if you have to watch her grow old?"

It wouldn't be right of me to not encourage her to fully explore all the realities of this.

"That might be hard, but assuming she lives a nice long life I'll get to be with her for all of it. Not all moms get to do that. Yeah, it might not all be good times, but that's just more time I'll get to spend with her."

I smiled at my love.

"I think that's a good way to look at it."

"Wow. All that time with you two," she said grinning.

"Maybe I should learn a language or something. I could listen to every piece of music ever written! I'll need more hobbies."

"Maybe not, I plan on keeping you very busy," I said.

I laughed and pulled her close, hooking my chin over her shoulder. Now that her rear end was sort of sticking out with the way she was leaning forward, I couldn't help touching it. At first my fingertips just grazed her through her pajama pants. I could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. When she gave me a soft sigh, I gave her a tight squeeze.

I was learning to listen to her body.

I pushed her forward just a little, and then pulled her back, gripping her tightly. I kneaded her softness as we kept up the slow rocking motion that I had fantasies of all the time. She was sitting in the middle of my thighs, so we weren't actually _near_ each other. We probably would be if she would be so kind as to reach between us and let me out, but I always let her initiate that.

"Oh, I can't wait to marry you. You can't change until after that. I need to get to know your body the way it is right now."

Amy lifted her head from my chest and smiled at me.

"I don't want to until we are married a few years anyway, since I won't be able to have any more kids after I'm changed."

I couldn't match the loving, hopeful smile she had on her face, I was frozen.

Did she actually think we could have children? Had this really never come up before?

"You don't think...you know we can't do that, right?" I said, bewildered.

Her face fell like a ton of bricks.

"I thought you'd want more kids, you are so good with Daisy!"

I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to speak to her gently, even though I thought she may have lost her fucking mind.

"You know how much I adore her, that has nothing to do with this. If I was human, I'd love to have ten more kids with you, but you can't carry a child that has _any_ vampire in it."

Her lower lip quivered.

"Sweetie, we can't chance that. What would Daisy and I do if something happened to you? It's possible, and that's enough," I said firmly.

"Any pregnancy is like that though," she argued.

"Not even close. No human has ever survived that. Ever."

"But your-"

"My grandma did die, technically," I pointed out quickly.

"Maybe on paper! She's still here!"

"Oh, my God," I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Amy, we are seriously not even entertaining the possibility of this right now."

Her tears spilled over as she struggled to get off of my lap. I tried to help her but she shoved my hand away and almost fell over.

"Amy! Damn it, calm down before you hurt yourself!"

I reached out to grab her but she caught herself.

"Why won't you even consider it!" she cried.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt! Come on, look at Aunt Rose. That could very well happen again."

"There's no way another orphaned vampire baby is just gonna show up on your family's doorstep again."

"One very well could. There's probably more right now. Fuck it, let's go find one!" I said, standing up and throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"I don't want some random kid, I want _your_ baby. I want to have _your_ baby, with your eyes, and your kind heart and...and..."

As she cried I just didn't know what to say. It was hard to to argue against this because I wanted it too. I wanted it so badly that a sweet little girl who looked like Daisy, but had my eyes popped into my head, but I pushed the image away.

"I love you so much that I don't want anything to happen to you. We can't take that risk," I said.

"Like I didn't take a risk for you? Do you think I wasn't afraid the day I called you to come pick us up? Leaving Randy was a lot scarier than staying with him, but I did it!"

"I know, and I'm so proud of you. You know I am, but that was removing yourself from a dangerous situation. This is putting yourself into one when there is no need. You've had it so rough, you can have a nice easy life now."

"Even if it's hard, it will be worth it. I'd go through every thing with Randy again just to end up with Daisy. Twice!"

"Amy, please!" I pleaded with her as she ran out of the living room.

I heard the lock to our bedroom door click. She knew I could get in there if I wanted to, but she also knew I wouldn't.

What was more important here, her health or her happiness? I would have to say health, but what if she resented me for this? Forever is a long time, but it would even be longer without her.

I heard a couple little beeps from her phone as she dialed it. I heaved a sigh when I heard my mother on the other end. I could hear Amy explaining everything to her.

"Try to see his point though, sweetie. We've talked about how imprints are a little different. He's seen you go through so much pain already."

At least Mom was on my side.

I didn't need super hearing to know that right after they hung up, my phone would be ringing.

"Yes, Mom," I said into my phone.

"You know what you have to do, right?" she said.

"Yes, Mom. I'll get my laptop."

I couldn't look Amy in the eye right now, but I took her by the hand and brought her to the couch.

"We are just gonna see what he has to say, okay?" I said.

I swear, that was the longest it had ever taken to fire up my computer and open up video chat. When Grandpa Carlise's face appeared on my screen, I rolled my eyes. There were far too many other faces joining him.

"Could we have even just pretended that this incredibly personal conversation was going to be private?" I said flatly.

"I _told_ you," Aunt Rosalie said, and dragged Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett out of the frame.

"I love you, dear," Nana said.

"Call me soon!"

"I will, Nana."

Can we just get this over with?!

"Grandma, I love you very much. Goodbye," I hinted. I closed my eyes and tried to gather some patience. When I opened them again, Nana and Grandma were both gone.

Finally, we could get to business and Grandpa could tell Amy that she is insane. We can go to sleep, wake up tomorrow and get back to our lives with Daisy.

"Tell her this is a horrible idea!" I exploded.

Amy looked at me, and let out an indignant little gasp, her mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry. Okay, we are going to listen," I corrected myself.

"Please listen, really listen," Amy begged me.

"I will, I will."

We both looked at the screen and waited for Grandpa to begin.

"Well then. Anthony, as you know I have always had an interest in the genetics of our kind, and shape shifters as well. You having a human for a mate certainly makes for some interesting puzzle pieces."

Glad you are entertained.

"I expected you may come to me with questions someday, so I've already given this a considerable amount of thought. For one thing, it seems that vampire traits are lessened by approximately half with each new generation. It could be said that your child would only be around 1/8th vampire. What specifically are your concerns?"

"Is it even survivable?" I blurted out.

"It absolutely could be. Amy may experience complications other than the norm, however."

Amy and I spoke over each other.

"What is this, 'could be' stuff?" I said.

"What kind of complications?" she wanted to know.

"Anthony, there are no guarantees in a completely unique situation, but I don't see a pregnancy being life ending. Amy, I would say there is a high chance of general anemia. You will probably find it helpful, possibly necessary to consume blood-"

"I'll do it," she said, cutting him off.

I knew that was hardly the only potential problem.

"What else?" I pressed.

"There is also some potential for internal injury. I would want to monitor you closely as you progress. The stronger the fetus becomes, the higher the chance would be."

"You know Mom broke my grandma's ribs," I pointed out to Amy.

"This won't be like that!" she insisted.

"And you know they claw their way out of the womb," I went on.

"You didn't do that, and neither will he," she said firmly.

She put her hand over her stomach as she glared at me. Oh my God, I am so screwed. The baby doesn't even exist and she already loves it.

"I probably would have, I just couldn't because my mom is way more vampire than I am. Her body is stronger than mine. This is the complete opposite."

"Anthony, I kept a very close eye on your mother, especially with you since you were her first. If you had attempted that, I'd have known," Grandpa gently corrected me.

Shit.

I can't believe I'm even considering this.

"What if the baby hurts her?" I asked.

"Then she'll immediately receive the proper medical care. It will be provided by myself, at home."

I put my head in my hands. I didn't want her to need medical care. I wanted her to stay healthy and safe.

"So we'd have to come to Montana?" Amy asked.

"Yes, that would be the best option," Grandpa said.

I looked over at Amy, defeated. The stubborn little brat gave me a somewhat apologetic smile.

"It will be okay, I know it," she assured me softly.

I wasn't so sure.

"All right. I have one more question. Amy, you are not going to like this, but I listened so you have to listen too."

She nodded.

I couldn't look at her while I asked.

"Grandpa, if it got to a point where Amy's life was legitimately in danger, would you be able to...end things?"

"In that somewhat unlikely scenario, yes I could. If that was Amy's choice."

"I suppose that covers the basics then, for now. Sweetheart, anything else you wanna ask?"

"One more. In that unlikely scenario, you could also change me into a vampire so that both the baby and I would survive, right?"

Oh, damn it. She's got it all figured out.

Grandpa smiled at my crafty girl.

"Yes, I certainly could."

We said goodbye to Grandpa. He assured us that if we thought of anything else he could help us with, we could get ahold of him anytime. He reminded us there are no definite answers, but he'll always share his thoughts with us.

"I am not okay with this," I clarified.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm sorry I upset you so much. This is just really important to me," she said, still tearful.

"I know," I said, pulling her close to me.

"I'm sorry I freaked out a little but _you_ are really important to _me_."

"1/8th isn't very much. I think you are way too worried," she said.

I kissed her temple and nuzzled her neck.

"Maybe, but I still am."

"Like if you went to the store and everything was 1/8th off...what is the percentage of that?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"12.5%"

"So if everything was 12.5% off, that's not much of a sale. Would you even care?"

"Probably not," I admitted reluctantly.

"That's nothing!"

"Not exactly, but pretty close."

As we got ready for bed, I wondered if I had over reacted. The thought of anything happening to her is just so abhorrent to me that I lost it.

She'd started taking a shower before we got into bed instead of in the morning. I think I would have liked it better if she didn't before we fooled around. I liked her smell best when she smelled like _her_. I knew all her lotions and potions made her feel more comfortable though, so I didn't say anything and just enjoyed watching her routine.

As I usually did, I sat on the closed toilet seat while she took a shower. Of course wishing I had x-ray vision...or a clear shower curtain.

"Are you washing your hair tonight?" I asked through the stupid red and gold shower curtain.

"Nah, it's too late for that."

"Want me to brush it when you get out?" I offered.

"That would be nice."

I did that fairly often, I loved it.

"Okay, close your eyes," she said.

She always had me close my eyes when she got out of the shower. It was preferable to being kicked out of the bathroom at least. Once she had dried off and dressed I could open my eyes and watch her put lotion on.

With my eyes squeezed shut I listened as hard as I could, like always. Once I was allowed to open my eyes I watched her rub lotion over her skin with great interest.

"Do you want a vanity, or a bench or something for in here?" I asked once she was dressed and standing in the mirror. I started brushing at the ends of her hair like she taught me, so I wouldn't pull it.

"Mom had a vanity but she took it with her."

Amy smiled sweetly.

"No, I don't need one. Just a baby."

"Oh jeeze," I groaned.

"Let me ask you something. You don't have to answer tonight, because you have to be sure about it."

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Even though it probably won't happen...if it got to a point where you had to choose the baby's life or yours, what are you gonna do?"

"That's not going to happen, he'll just change me," she insisted.

"It could. It's something you have to consider and be ready for."

I brusher her hair and let her ponder that. I admired the lovely color of each strand, watching it become nice and soft as I brushed.

I couldn't tell her that was my deal breaker because I never wanted to try to control her, she'd had enough of that. I would never force her to do anything, not ever. Even if it was selfish of me, I could not agree to this unless I knew that no matter what happened she would still be with me once it was over.

"I can answer that now," she said.

"I'll choose myself. I wouldn't want to do that...but if I really had to...I don't want to go anywhere. I'm not leaving you, not for anything."

"I wouldn't want you to have to do it either. That's just one of the reasons I don't like this."

"It would be worth it to try. I'd never regret trying. I want to see what it's like to enjoy being pregnant. When I hear your Mom talk about it sometimes, I get so jealous."

"You didn't enjoy it with Daisy?"

Then I remembered reading that domestic violence is often at it's worst during a pregnancy, and wished I hadn't asked her.

"Never mind, I'm sorry."

I could see from her face she had gone right back to that time. Her response was so quiet I could barely hear her.

"He was awful."

I put the brush down and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," I reminded her.

"I know. It still happened though."

"We are gonna replace old memories with new ones," I said, kissing her neck.

"Okay, Amy. I am probably insane but...do you want a boy or a girl?"

I had to let her go when she started jumping up and down and screaming. I surprised myself when I couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop, Amy. Stop!" I whispered.

"Listen, let's try to have one. Just one. Okay?"

"Maybe we'll get lucky, you have twins all over your family!"

Oh man. I think I'm gonna be sick.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a busy chapter!**

 **I've finally made myself a website. It's at vanessawolfe dot weebly dot com. I can't put the actual link on this site because of spam concerns on this damn page.**

 **You can download parts I and II on there, III will be up once I manage to get it all in one file. I put up a short bio of myself, would like to put up fan art soon, and I've started a reader forum. With each new chapter I'll start a thread where you guys can chat with each other about it once you've read it. I'll of course be around too :) If you guys are into it and use it, I'll keep doing it. If there is something you'd like to see on my site, let me know! I hope to make it fun for you guys. If there is ever anything going on that I need to communicate, this is the place to look.**

 **You guys are awesome. Til next time, be safe ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Anthony and Amy, plus Seth and Mollie starting right now! Since I've already written a wedding I wanted to try something a little different with it this time, hope you enjoy. BTW this is part one of the wedding, there will be a second chapter to come later, the night is still young!**

* * *

 ***Renesmee***

"I can't, Jake. I can't!" I insisted, stopping Jake as he put his hand on the doorknob.

He looked at me skeptically.

I just knew this would be the start of me crying like a coal miner's widow and embarrassing myself. I looked out into the backyard where Asa was working on the flowers. He was creating the aisle for each bride. They were both going to walk along the pool at the same time and meet their grooms by the edge, right in the center of the long side of it. My boy was definitely going to be very busy today.

"Ness, are you seriously not going to see the girls before the wedding starts?" Jake asked.

"Of course I am. I just need a minute!"

"Nobody is going to make fun of you."

Now I was looking at him skeptically.

"Mom, just get in here. I want to see you!" Mollie called through the door.

I looked down at my dress and smoothed it out. I don't know why, it satin so it was already smooth. It was a simple, halter top deal that came down to the floor and was a pale pink. There was certainly a lot of Daisy in this wedding. Amy was even going to carry a bouquet of daisies.

"Come on, Mom!"

I motioned for Jake, who was still standing with his hand on the doorknob, to just open it already.

I walked into my old bedroom, and for about two seconds I saw Mollie, sitting in a chair in front of the full length mirror with Swan doing her hair. My eyes went blurry, but I didn't want to miss any of this day so I swallowed, wiped my eyes and willed them to stay open.

"You look wonderful, sweetheart," I told her.

She grinned at me in the mirror. Her dress was so perfect for her. It was strapless, covered in lace and came to just above her knees. She'd gone with something form fitting rather than flowing or puffy. She was so petite she didn't want to get lost in her dress.

Amy's hair was already done in lovely curls with part of it pinned back off her face. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a book with Daisy. Amy had chosen the perfect dress, too. Hers was tea length with a ruched bodice and flared out at her waist. There was plenty of tulle under there. She hadn't wanted bare arms, so she was wearing a lace shrug that gave her some sleeves down to her elbows and matched great with the dress. Daisy, the maid of honor, was wearing the impossibly adorable matching version.

"Nanna Nessie!" Daisy scrambled off the bed and over to us.

"Hi, Grandpa Jake!"

"You girls both look so pretty!" I told them, bending down to hug her.

Jake bent down to and kissed her on the head.

"Hey, curly Q."

Jake went to go visit with Mollie. This has got to be even harder for him.

Amy was smiling, but she looked so nervous.

"It's going to be great," I assured her.

"I hope so," she said, her foot bouncing up and down in the simple, white ballet flat.

"Look, you've got your sensible shoes on so that you won't fall into the pool, the cake is done, the music is ready, everything has been set up. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"Oh, there's always something," she said frowning.

I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"It will be amazing, you'll see."

Amy knew about my gift, I'd shown her some fun stuff like when Anthony was little. I'd told her that sometimes I showed people things by accident just because I was thinking about them. I wasn't really aware of our skin touching when I started to think about those days before Amy came to live with Anthony. She saw him crying all the time, the untouched plates of food I'd leave outside his bedroom door, and wandering around the house like a zombie when he actually came out.

She gasped and let go of my hand.

"What the hell was that?" she breathed.

"I'm sorry. You didn't really need to see that," I said quickly.

"But what was it?"

"Honey, that was before you came to live here. I don't know if he'd want you to see that. He was just...it was so awful."

"Looks like it," she agreed grimly.

"But this is a happy day," I pointed out.

I took her hand again and showed her the days where Anthony would tell me about how he loved her so much, but he couldn't tell her yet. I showed her how much he wanted to make her and Daisy happy, how he wanted to spoil them rotten. I pushed happy images into her mind until she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Don't forget how much he loves you, and that he loves you for you!"

"Nanna Nessie, did you bring A.J.?" Daisy asked, wrapping herself around my leg.

"Nope, the bride can't see the groom before the wedding!" I said.

Amy laughed and wiped her eyes.

"She's been asking for him all day."

"Where is he hiding?!" she demanded with a scowl.

"He is with Seth over at his house, he'll be here soon," I promised.

"And then we can get married?" she asked impatiently.

"Yup," Amy told her.

"Finally!" Daisy cried, flopping herself onto the floor.

"Done!" Swan cried.

Mollie stood up, every hair in place in a lovely French twist. I'd never seen her, never even pictured her looking so elegant. She'd never looked so grown up, and I told her that.

"I do feel grown up, but also kind of like a little kid on Christmas. I'm more excited than I thought I would be!" she admitted.

My Mollie's voice was coming from this beautiful young woman, it was so strange. Her comment made me think of her first Christmas. She'd spent most of it in Seth's arms. He didn't have much, but he'd taken the twenty dollars he'd earned from working around Sam's house to the dollar store. He bought ten little toys for Mollie, and ten for Xandra so that she wouldn't feel left out. Right as I was thinking about her, Xandra burst through the door, with Rachel behind her.

"Let's get this party started!" Xandra hollered.

"Holy crap! Look at you girls!" Rachel shouted.

"You guys look awesome! Woah, where did my sister go?" Xandra asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mollie said.

"It is. Your butt looks good in that," Xandra added.

"I know, right?" Mollie said, turning around and admiring herself in the mirror over her shoulder.

"It really does," Swan agreed.

"Oh, my God," Jake groaned, putting his face in his hands.

Daisy, full of giggles, ran over to Mollie and started poking her in the rear end.

"Get ahold of yourself, you little goober," Xandra teased, dragging her away.

Music started to play outside. The guests were arriving.

"I think it's about time to light this candle!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Jeeze, inside voice," I told her.

"Have we met? I don't have one of those."

"I know it," I said, shaking my head.

"I better go find Paul before he does something stupid that will shame our family, he works quick," she said.

She hugged Mollie and told her that she loved her. She did the same to Amy, who looked a little taken aback by it at first, but returned her embrace.

"Are you sure you wanna join this nut house?" Rachel asked her.

Amy laughed.

"Yeah, we're sure."

"Mom? Help me put this thing in?"

Mollie handed me the flower for her hair that had the tiny veil attached. You couldn't really call it a veil though, I guess technically the whole thing was a fascinator. It only covered her about half her forehead and one of her eyes.

I clipped it to the side of her head.

"There?" I asked.

"Yup," she said with a wide smile, looking in the mirror.

Jake walked over to Amy, who was pulling back the curtain a little to peek out the window. I could hear her heart pounding louder than anybody else's. Jake picked up Amy's more traditional veil from off the dresser.

"So, where do you want this bad boy?" he asked her.

Amy turned away from the window and silently pointed to the crown of her head.

"Are you ready for this?" Jake said.

"I think so," she said, her lower lip quivering just a little.

Jake carefully slid the veil into place and spread it out over her shoulders a little.

"There," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now you are."

* * *

 ***Daisy***

When Aunt Swan tells us where to stand, we stand there. It was my job to listen, and also to walk Mommy down the aisle. That was a very, very important job. We needed to walk just the same as Grandpa Jake and Aunt Mollie do, and all get to Grandpa Billy at the same time. Grandpa Billy is in a chair with wheels because he is so old he forgets how to walk. He is nice and likes to give me cookies when I visit his house.

We were all lined up in front of the door, just waiting. Mommy and I were last. The girls in the pretty pink dresses went first. I looked out the window, and I could see Anthony!

"Mommy, look it's A.J.!"

"Yup, there he is."

He is so fun. Even though he is a boy, he is really good at playing with dolls. He lets me pick the doll I want to be, and he will be the other one, even if it's the one with the hair cut off. When we read books he does silly voices. He never, ever yells at us, or hits or throw things, or make me stay in my room like my old daddy. He always hugs Mommy every single day and makes her smile. I like it when she smiles.

Mommy was holding her flowers with one hand, and my hand with the other. She was shaking a little bit.

Everybody else went outside already, and we were by ourselves.

"Why do you shake?"

"I'm just a little nervous, but everything is okay. Everything is awesome."

Like the song from the Lego Movie! So then I had to sing it.

"Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team. Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream. Everything is better when we stick together. Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever!"

She laughed and hugged me.

"You really do make everything better."

We looked out the window.

"This is our family now, baby. Whew...we have a big family."

"They are nice though, right?"

"Yeah, they are all very nice. It's gonna be great. Good things really can happen, sweetie."

We waited until it was our turn.

"Okay, ready to go see A.J.?" Mommy asked.

"Yes!"

She took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"Remember, we walk along the flowers, nice and slow to go see Anthony."

When we came outside, everybody stood up in their fancy clothes and looked at us, so I waved. I looked down at the flowers that Uncle Asa made with his magic. They were pink and kind of a blue green color that was very pretty.

Anthony was smiling very big at us and I hadn't seen him all day. We weren't allowed to see him because we are getting married today. I started to walk faster but Mommy pulled me back a little bit.

"Slow," she whispered.

So I walked in super slow motion. Mommy laughed a little bit.

"Not that slow."

Everybody met by Grandpa Billy. Grandpa Jake kissed Aunt Mollie, whispered in Uncle Seth's ear, and then went to go stand by my Nanna Nessie. She was crying a lot, but I got told that people might cry today but they were happy tears so it was okay.

Anthony winked at me.

"Hey, cutie," he said.

I was happy to see him.

There was a thingie that looked kinda like a bird bath. I got up on my toes and looked in it, but there were no birds. Grandpa Billy said we should wash our hands in it. It would wash away past evils and all bad memories. Mommy and Anthony washed each others hands. Even though she was smiling, she had some tears coming down her face and he was saying stuff to her that I couldn't really hear. Uncle Seth and and Mollie did it after them.

"Me too?" I asked.

"Good idea," Mommy said.

"I don't have soap," I said.

Anthony laughed a little bit.

"It's very special water, you don't need soap," he told me.

Mommy picked me up so that I could reach and put my hands in the water. A.J. helped me wash them off. When Mommy put me down she was still crying. I looked around and lots of other people were crying, too. I knew they were just happy tears, but he helps me wash my hands all the time.

Then everybody took seven steps in a big circle and promised each other stuff about having a home and love. It took so long. I wondered if Anthony and Mommy would like to watch The Lego Movie with me today. Then I remembered that I am having a sleep over with Nanna Nessie tonight, and Aunt Swan said we can play fashion show. After the wedding party Mommy said I get to keep partying with them all night! She said I can call her if I want to, and that her and Anthony will come have breakfast with us in the morning, then we will all come back home. Maybe we can have pancakes and A.J. will draw a smiley face on my plate again with syrup.

"Daisy?"

Anthony was squatting down in his nice suit and looking at me.

"Hi!" I said.

"I gave Mom her ring, now I have something for you."

I didn't even know I was getting a present today! I started to jump up and down a little but then I stopped because I wasn't supposed to jump during the wedding. But nobody said I couldn't bounce up and down.

"Daisy, my daughter, I promise to love you, encourage you and watch over you for the rest of your life."

He showed me the necklace, it was so pretty! It had _three_ diamonds. Two clear ones, and a pink one in the middle. I got so excited I almost screamed, but I wasn't supposed to scream during the wedding either.

He put it on me, then gave me a hug and said that he loves me. I hugged him back and said I loved him too.

Grandpa Billy said that we are now a family. Mommy and A.J. kissed and hugged, then they hugged me. Everybody clapped.

Aunt Mollie and Uncle Seth gave each other rings. Grandpa Billy said they were husband and wife. Everybody clapped again, and they kissed for like twenty hours. They finally stopped, then we all went inside while everybody cheered and clapped some more.

"Are you ready for some cake, and lots of dancing?" Mommy asked. She looked very happy. She really likes cake, and so do I.

"Yes!"

Since the wedding was over, and it was time for cake and dancing I was allowed to jump up and down, so I did.

"Are we married now?" I asked Mommy.

"Yup, we sure are, baby."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be in two more POVs, like I said the night is still young!**

 **If you haven't been to my new website, don't forget to check it out! Starting with the next chapter, that will be the place to find teasers. .com**

 **Til next time, be safe ;)**


	5. 5

**A/N: Time for the reception! In my blog I've got videos of all the songs mentioned here, with the lyrics. I talk a little about why I included them. If you only look at one, look at Home because it's the perfect Amy and Anthony song. It reminds me of when Amy and Daisy first moved in. I can't even ever sing it, because I think of them and cry. I'm ridiculous.**

 **Okay, now let's party!**

* * *

 **MOLLIE**

I had acted like I didn't really care, like I was only getting married because Seth wanted it so much. I really thought I didn't care as much as he did, until the actual day came. When I saw myself in that white dress, with Swan doing my hair, and my mother crying it suddenly was all so important. The ceremony was awesome. Despite my "no big deal" attitude in the beginning, I loved sharing the day with my brother and his family.

Amy was such a sweet girl, and pretty funny when she was relaxed and opened up. If you paid attention, she had a really interesting relationship with Daisy. She seemed almost like she was her mom's caretaker at times. She seemed to know when Amy needed her. I've seen Amy stare off into space, and get lost in her own head. I had no idea where she went when she did that. When Daisy saw it, she would act silly and make her laugh, or just snuggle up to her, and Amy would always come right back. I hoped that now Daisy could just focus on being her adorable self. She was pretty damn good at that.

"Cake, cake, cake!" she chanted, pumping her fist in the air when she saw the first enormous labor of love that had been made, thanks to my mom and aunts, being brought out. The first one was mine and Seth's. Amy and I had let Swan pick out our cakes, as long as we got to pick the flavors. Neither of us were terribly concerned about the cake, and we didn't want Swan to feel like she'd completely gotten kicked out of the wedding planning. We loved her, and really did want her to be involved, she just needed to calm the hell down. With the stuff that was towards the bottom of our list in priority, we just kinda gave it to her and let her go nuts with it.

Our cake was purple on the bottom, and it gradually faded out up the three tiers until it was eventually white. According to Swan, that was called ombre. The effect was done in the opposite way, purple at the top then white on the bottom, with the big flowers that wound their way down the cake.

Everybody said their ooos and aahs as Aunt Rose proudly set the cake down on the little white circle shaped table.

I leaned over past Seth to talk to my bother.

"Does she know there is a second one?" I asked, inclining my head towards Daisy.

He also looked at her, and shook his head with a grin.

"Nope."

Daisy was rendered speechless when Aunt Alice set the other cake down on it's own table next to the first.

This one was white, with some kind of little pearl colored bead things all over it. It had a pink ribbon along the bottom of each tier, and had flowers tumbling down it like ours. This one of course, had daisies with pink centers. Everybody cheered, and we were ready to dig in.

Seth quickly inhaled a slice of each tier from both cakes.

Amy and I had chosen to do the cake first, because it was our wedding and we could do whatever we wanted!

When the booze came out I slinked up to my mother.

"Hi, mom," I said with a grin.

"Hey, beautiful!"

I blinked my eyes innocently at her, then looked at the booze. There were so many bottles...so many pretty bottles. Back to blinking my eyes innocently at Mom.

"Mother?"

"Daughter?"

"Wasn't your first drink at your wedding?"

She sighed.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bar.

"I want you to do a shot with me, Mom!"

Dad was already laughing.

"Yeah, right. Good luck Mollie!"

"Hey! Shut up, Jacob. I'm doing it, I'm gonna do it!" Mom insisted loudly.

"Quit talking about it and lets see it then!" he said, casually leaning up against the house.

"You just want to get me drunk," Mom accused, checking out the bottles that Uncle Paul was still bringing out to the bar.

"Maybe," Dad said with a grin.

"Okay, you two be gross and flirt on your own time," I said.

"Holy crow, that's a lot of liquor," Mom said as Aunt Rachel was helping Uncle Paul unload the bottles and put them under the bar.

Uncle Paul got so excited he almost dropped the pretty blue bottle he was holding.

"Liquor, you brought her! Get it, liquor? Lick her?" he yelled.

Aunt Rachel smacked her hand on the bar and exploded at him.

"I swear to God, Paul. You've been waiting all fucking week to say that, and you say it to Ness? It doesn't even make sense when you say it to her!"

Uncle Paul was laughing to hard to care.

"It's still funny!"

Aunt Rachel did laugh, but she shook her head at him.

"You goofy bastard. That's the reason you wanted to unload all this shit, and then you blow it."

"Blow it?!"

"Shut your pie hole, Paul!"

Those two are my reminder that even though we all have a lot in common, every imprinted couple is different. Mom told me once they always yell at each other because they are both just very passionate and enthusiastic people. I can't even lie, they are pretty amusing.

Asa suddenly popped up behind the bar, giving Mom a hopeful smile.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies on this fine evening," he asked us, caressing a rum bottle in a way that I found a little creepy.

"Ew," I said flatly.

"Oh, I don't _even_ think so, Asa!" Mom said.

"Hell no, buddy," Dad said, waving him away.

"Aw, come on! I do all these flowers and I don't get squat? Why does Mollie get to drink?"

"She is a married woman now. When you get married, you can drink," she said firmly.

"What if I'm not the settling down type?" he said, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Then you can drink when you're her age!" Dad said.

"Get out of there. I see you within ten feet of this bar tonight, you are getting sent to Daisy's room."

"Holy crap, like I'm two or something," he muttered, walking away.

"He'll get over it," Mom said.

"No, I won't!" he called over his shoulder.

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Let's light this candle, while I'm still a newly wed. Shots, Uncle Paul!" I said, pounding my fist on the bar.

"You want some chick shit?"

"Yes, don't make my girls puke," Dad told Paul.

"Flavored vodka," Aunt Rachel suggested.

"Yeah. Rachel drinks plenty of that, and I do mean plenty!"

"Thanks, dipshit," she told him.

Aunt Rachel poured us each a glass of soda.

"You're gonna need this," she explained as I watched.

Uncle Paul poured us each a shot of berry flavored vodka.

Mom raised her shot glass, with tears in her eyes.

"To my tiniest girl. I love you."

"Love you, Mom."

We clinked our shot glasses together.

I did taste the berry, but I also tasted the burning! I sure did grab that soda quick, I saw Mom doing the same out of the corner of my eye. As we shook it off, I saw Seth who was standing next to Dad now. They both applauded us.

"Hey, sexy!" I shouted, pointing at Seth.

My super hot husband beamed at me.

When it was time for dinner we all went up to the buffet. We had no seating chart so it was pretty fun that everybody was changing seats and talking with whoever they wanted.

I giggled at Lucky running around to all of the tables to see who would sneak him little bites of this and that. Daisy probably gave him about three courses.

Seth was still eating even faster than normal.

"What's your hurry cowboy?" I teased.

"Are you actually tasting any of that?"

"We've got a lot to get to tonight," he reminded, pointing at me with his fork and almost loosing his Swedish meatball.

I smirked at him, and very slowly took another bite of the cake I'd gone back to. He watched me as I licked my own fork.

"I was referring to the ten thousand piece jigsaw puzzle with kittens in tea cups that I was going to give to you tonight as a wedding gift. You filthy, filthy girl," he scolded me.

"You have no idea. I'm going to do terrible things to you for the next twenty four hours," I whispered as low as I could.

"Oh, my God," he groaned, putting his head in his hands. It wasn't _that_ kind of groan though.

"What?" I asked.

"Your parents are coming over here and there is no way I can get up from this table right now."

"Hey," Dad said, giving him a slap on the back.

Seth looked up at him, trying not to look guilty.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Seth insisted.

"Would you like an itemized list?" Xandra asked, appearing behind me.

I almost fell out of my chair laughing.

"Stop for like, one minute you two!" Mom said.

"We're done," Xandra and I said at the same time.

"I don't think you've said hello to all of your guests yet," Mom said pointing to a table over at the edge of them all.

"Oh, my God. She _did_ come!" I breathed.

There sitting with Leah and her husband Patrick, was Seth's mother.

Seth's jaw nearly hit the table, and he turned to me.

"Did you-"

"I sure did," I said quickly, without an ounce of remorse.

During the sending out of the invitations, when he wanted to skip inviting Sue he finally admitted the reason he'd left home and cut her out of his life. It was because of me, and I just couldn't have that. He told me that she had refused to believe he'd imprinted on a vampire, and thought he was just trying to be like my dad.

Seth opened his mouth to say something, but since I knew what it would be I just kept talking.

"I went to her house and invited her myself, since you wouldn't do it. It's been long enough. I mean why not? If she still couldn't accept us, then she wouldn't have come, but she's here!"

He sat with his eyes wide while he processed all of this.

"Sweetie, you only have one parent left. If she wants to be a part of our life, and our kids lives, I say we let her," I said gently.

Eventually, he nodded. I extended my hand to him as I stood out of my chair, and he took it.

"It's okay," I whispered as we approached the table.

"I don't know what to say," he confessed.

"Just say hi," I advised quietly.

He nodded again.

"I love you," I reminded him.

He took a deep breath.

"I love you, too."

Their table was immersed in a conversation about how good the food was so they didn't notice us at first. I nudged Seth with my elbow. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, Mom."

I squeezed Seth's hand as she looked up at us, her expression soft.

"Seth. Hi. Oh, honey you look so handsome. Congratulations you two. You both look great."

"Thank you for coming," I said, the perfect polite little bride.

"I'm very glad to be here. We really enjoyed the ceremony," she said, being polite right back.

There was more polite, somewhat awkward small talk about the cake, the decorations and what a beautiful summer day it was between the five of us.

It was a start. It was a really great start. There were probably some apologies owed, but those could come later.

When the music started, Seth and I knew it was time to go dance. We had our first dance to Here Comes the Sun, by The Beatles. Amy and I had gone with lots of classic rock and a bunch of other random songs. We didn't want things to get super sappy. I haven't been to a ton of weddings, it was probably a little different, but so were we.

After that my brother and Amy danced to Home by one of the American Idol people, Phillip Phillips. I'd never watched that show, and neither did Amy, but it was really a perfect song for them.

Those were the only dances that it was just the couples with everybody else watching. I had thought that tradition was a little weird, but I knew it was one Mom really liked, so we did just our dances that way. After that, I didn't want to make everybody else wait to dance! For the rest of the special dances, all the guests joined us so there was minimal staring.

Amy had picked out the song for the mother and son dance. It was called Simple Man. I'd had no idea a Lynyrd Skynyrd song could be beautiful! When Mom and Anthony started to dance, I wasn't looking at them. I was eyeballing Seth.

"Go ask her," I prodded.

He was hesitant.

"Hurry up. This one ain't like ten minutes long like Freebird, you've only got a couple to go ask her."

He looked like a little boy, going over and asking his mom to dance. She accepted, and it was adorable.

For the father daughter dance, we had picked Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. A.J. danced with Daisy, Amy danced with Uncle Jasper. I saw Mom dancing with Grandpa Edward, which was actually pretty cute, and it got her to stop crying for about five minutes. Of course for that one, I danced with Dad.

He seemed like he felt a little uncomfortable at first. I couldn't remember ever dancing with him, not like this anyway. I managed to reach high enough to put my hands on his shoulders, and he put his on my waist.

"Will you be embarrassed if I sing to you?" he asked with an evil smile.

"Oh, man," I said with a laugh.

"Please don't, Dad."

"I won't then," he promised with a smirk.

We just danced in silence for a couple of verses.

"I'm not too worried that he'll be good to you, but if he acts like a jack ass, just come right over," Dad said.

"I will," I humored him.

"And you be good to him, too."

"I will."

"You know, he'd cut off his fingers for you one by one if you asked him to. Just don't take advantage of that."

"I know. I won't, Dad," I said seriously.

"Mom already had that talk with me, anyway."

"I remember. It's just worth repeating."

He was right. I knew that there was a lot more potential for me to hurt him, then the other way around. I'd have to make sure he knew I loved him just as much as he loved me every single day.

We all danced. So much dancing. Seth isn't the best at it, but he's so cute when he tries.

I danced a lot with Xandra, too. Her being excited for me was what made the day truly perfect.

Amy was getting her drink on, and really cracking me up. I never thought she would dance so hard, she was a damn good dancer too! It was hilarious the way she was dancing with her fruity drink in hand with everybody around her. It was equally funny how she had forgotten a lot of the songs we picked out, and then would get super excited when a favorite of hers came on.

"Oh, my God! I don't know why but I fucking love banjos!" she yelled when a Mumford and Sons song came on.

It was great to Anthony trying to stop her from embarrassing herself, even though he was enjoying her attention and affection. He held her hands and humored her as she yelled/sang to him.

"I belong with you, you belong with me my sweetheart!"

She stopped singing, and started looking around.

"Wait, where is my other sweetheart, I lost my little flower!"

She hadn't though. Daisy was just a few feet behind her, dancing with Uncle Emmett.

While picking out the music, I'd laughed a little that Amy insisted on Baby Got Back.

"It's a song about having a big ass, I've gotta do it!" she had said.

Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul got pretty ridiculous dancing to it. Seth, Xandra and I all took a break from dancing and sat down to watch them. The look on my parents faces were even better.

"Look, look!" I said, tugging at Seth's sleeve.

"They both look constipated or something!" Xandra said, and we both dissolved into giggles. Since she was the same age as me, technically a tiny bit older, we convinced Mom and Dad that she could have a couple shots too. That added some extra giggles for sure.

"Wait a second," Seth said.

"Your Dad is looking at Rachel, but your Mom isn't. Look."

X and I followed her eyes, and Seth was right.

"Oh, little baby Jesus. What is going on with _that_?" Xandra breathed.

Asa was dancing with Tanya. Like, the kind of dancing that people usually do horizontally...to make a baby.

"Sick!" I exclaimed.

"How old is she again?" Seth whispered.

"Put it this way," I began.

"She makes Grandpa Carlisle look like a newborn," Xandra finished.

"Yup," I agreed.

I could tell from my parents nudges and exchanged glances that Mom was not okay with that, Dad I think cared some, but thought they should just let him be.

It was definitely a little strange.

I knew that we would have a lot of interesting pictures, that was for sure! We didn't have an official photographer, we'd taken a different route. There was a photo booth that was digital, so Amy and I would both get copies of all the pictures. The guests would get to keep the strip that popped out for themselves. There was no telling what might be going on behind that curtain! We also had disposable cameras on the favors table. The catch was the guests had to leave them here, but they would still get the pictures. We were going to get them all put on a disk to share with everybody. Both of us wanted to print them all out and put them in an actual album.

The favors had been hard to figure out. So many of them involve food or drink, and I wanted something that would be good for the vampires, and the pack. Amy was actually the one who found the perfect thing.

"Hey, look at this," she had said, handing me her phone.

"What about sunglasses?"

I stopped my searching and set my own phone down to look.

The picture she'd found was of a table with rows of sunglasses. The sign on the table read, don't be blinded by our love, take some shades!

"I love it, we are so doing this," I had said.

Swan had a lot of fun picking out a nice variety of high end sunglasses to give to our guests, and they were a hit.

The whole thing went perfect.

As the evening started to wind down, I was glad that all the Cullens were going to stay at my parents for a few days. It would have been impossible to spend as much time as I'd have liked with everybody. I was looking forward to seeing them more later once things were more calm.

Seth ruined his clothes when he didn't bother to take them off before he phased so that I could ride him home. That's okay though. I probably would have ruined them myself as soon as we got back anyway. Him going from wolf to naked in two seconds once we did actually ended up being pretty damn convenient.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! I really had a blast.**

 **Oh, Asa. Everybody gets a little crazy at weddings, and I think sisters are always grossed out by their little brothers!**

 **There were so many guests at the wedding, I wish I could have written about them all more! Sorry if any of you guys were missing your favorites from this. If I'd had the time, I probably could have written a second chapter about the reception. Party on, and keep reading because it's a double update day! Time for the wedding night.**


	6. 6

**A/N: Wedding night. I'm just going to quote a friend of the FaceBook page here, Donna who left what might be my favorite comment ever in response to this chapters teaser. "** **Awwww sookie-sookie now. It's on."**

 **It totally is.**

* * *

 **ANTHONY**

The guests had all gone home, or at least to other places. My grandparents and aunts and uncles had gone back to my parents house. The music had stopped, the food had all been put away or sent home with my brothers. We'd kept some for ourselves though. We kept most of the cake, and we didn't let anybody leave with that lemon herb chicken that we'd both really liked.

Daisy was half asleep as Dad carried her out of the house. We were both hoping that she had partied hard enough to sleep through the night instead of popping up before the sun as she sometimes did.

She definitely wouldn't be crawling into our bed tonight though.

I was nervous as soon as she was gone. Amy and I both stood by the door in the dark, quiet house watching my parents pull away.

"Wanna have another piece of cake?" I finally said.

She considered it.

"Kinda...but I probably shouldn't," she decided.

"Screw it, it's still our wedding day," I encouraged her.

I was stalling. I was nervous.

"Okay, maybe if we just split a piece."

So was she.

We shared a slice of the Pink Champagne flavored tier on stools at the kitchen counter.

"You aren't still drunk, are you?" I teased.

"Not really, maybe just a little buzzed," she said smiling a little sheepishly.

We ate the rest of our cake quietly.

"I need to go change," she said, placing our plate in the dishwasher when we were finished.

I took a couple of seconds to screw up some courage.

"Do you need help?"

"Actually...I probably will. Yeah."

I tried to pretend that this was like any other night, we'd just lay down together, but it didn't seem that simple.

In our dark room, standing behind her I took off her lace shrug. Still leaving some space between us, I leaned over to kiss her bare shoulder and made my way up to her neck.

"We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to," I whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, and reached back to grab my hands and place them on her hips.

"Your my husband now, you don't have to hold back anymore."

I'd seen her say and do things just to please other people before, but I knew her well enough to know this was not one of those times.

I put my hands on the front of her thighs and pressed her into me, letting her feel how ready I was. She pressed back and moaned, making me grow even more.

"Oh, God. I need out of this dress!"

The words were barely out of her mouth, and I had the zipper down and was peeling it off. I'd been dying to see all day what she had on underneath. I was not disappointed. She wore a white lacey corset, and white satin underwear.

"Get this damn thing off, too!" she cried, tugging at the corset.

"It's so uncomfortable!"

I laughed, and spun her around. I needed to get a good look at her first, I wanted to remember the way she looked right now.

"You should get more of these," I said as I reached around to unlace the back.

"Okay, but I'm not ever wearing one all day again!"

"Yes, you should only wear them for very short periods of time," I agreed with a grin.

I looked her in the eyes as I slid the tight corset past her hips, and let it hit the floor. I wanted so badly to look down, but I didn't. I knew she wasn't nearly at the point yet where she was so turned on that she would forget herself. I wanted to make positive she didn't feel self conscious at all tonight.

I rubbed the sore indentations the boning had made along her skin. She wrapped her arms around my neck, slowly closed her eyes and parted her lips just a little. I knew she wanted me to kiss her. That was I needed to do, just listen to the things she wasn't saying, listen to her body.

I touched my lips to hers, just barely, as I started to unbutton my shirt. We kissed languidly as she helped me out of it. I went for my belt, but wasn't sure if I should yet. She surprised me when she went for it herself. She surprised me even more when she pulled my underwear down right along with my pants.

She broke away from me quickly and scurried onto the bed. She looked at me so sweetly, lying there on her side. She was definitely ready.

I jumped in next to her, and held her hip as we continued our kiss. I reached for her breast, and right away her hand was on top of mine, encouraging me. I got greedy, and needed to have both of them in my hands.

I broke our kiss and gently rolled her onto her back. Kneeling beside her, I spread out my hands and covered as much of her breasts as I could.

I had to work hard to concentrate on her when she took me in her hand and started to stroke me.

I dug my fingers into her soft flesh, and drew them in towards her nipples. When I pinched them, she cried out louder than I expected. It spurred me on, I took one of her nipples into my mouth and played with the other one. As I sucked and licked, pulled and twisted, she got louder and started to raise her hips up in the air.

Following her cue, I rested my head on her breasts and slid my hand between her legs for the first time. I cupped her through the soft fabric, and pushed with my middle finger where I thought her entrance should be.

"Oh, please," she sighed, and pushed her underwear down past her hips.

I couldn't even wait for them to be at her knees before touching her, plus I just had to look. Nicely trimmed, and beautifully glistening perfection. I rubbed her quickly between her lips. With the sounds she was making, and the way she was touching me, pulling on me, I was about to loose it.

I brushed her hand away.

"What's the matter?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't...I don't wanna finish so fast and I'm about to," I admitted, a little embarrassed.

She gave me a sly smile, and took me in her hand again.

"But if you finish now, once you start again you'll last longer."

"Oh, yeah. Okay," I said, returning her grin.

I lasted about another minute and a half, but then I could fully concentrate on her. Still kneeling beside her, I grabbed her by her hips, enjoying being able to touch her there and actually feel her skin. I pressed my face into her stomach, enjoying her softness and the smell of her arousal. I had fantasized about going down on her so many times, and I wanted her so badly that for a minute I forgot that it made her uncomfortable. Before I even knew it, my tongue was poking into the apex of her slit. I stayed where I was, but moved my eyes to look up at her.

She looked so shocked.

"I'm sorry...I-"

She hadn't expected that. I could hardly believe it when she pushed my face back down. I sure as hell wasn't going to question her.

I hurried and got between her legs, before she could change her mind. I spread her with my thumb and finger. I licked slowly, wanting to enjoy her. She was so tasty I didn't even want to stop to tell her. I could later. I just hummed while I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked it into my mouth.

Soon her nails were digging into my shoulders, and her legs were wrapped around me. Her hips had lifted off the bed, so I slid my hands underneath her and squeezed nice and hard.

Her whole body tensed up as I licked as fast as I could. I felt her nails break my skin, and she actually screamed when she came. When I felt her go limp, I lifted my head and wiped my mouth. I lowered her slowly back down onto the bed. I smiled and rubbed her thighs as I watched her panting.

"Oh, God...I never. Oh, God."

"You never what?" I asked.

"You know, that," she said breathlessly.

"Had an orgasm?"

"Well, not actually with somebody. Just...by myself."

I pushed away the anger that quickly rose up at finding out that was just one more way he'd been selfish and treated her badly. I did _not_ want to think about him tonight, but I let myself be happy that I was the first one to make her come. I focused on the last part of what she'd said.

"So you have by yourself? I'd like to see that."

She pursed her lips, hiding a shy smile and covered her hand with her face.

"You almost did once," she admitted.

My jaw dropped.

"When?!"

She snorted a laugh.

"I dunno. I didn't mark it on the calender. I just pretended I was still sleeping."

I remembered the exact time. I'd gotten up before her, by about an hour. I'd heard a lot of moving around in there when I was in the kitchen. I thought she was having another nightmare, so I went to go check on her. As soon as I turned the door to our room, she stopped moving. I can always smell it when she gets wet, so I'd thought she was just having an erotic dream or something.

I didn't tell her that I knew when she was talking about because I could smell it, I knew that would make her self conscious so I just smiled.

"Thinking about me?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Of course I was."

"Care to get specific?"

"No!"

I laughed softly.

"Don't you laugh at me," she scolded, finally taking her hand away from her face.

"You're so beautiful," I said, glad to see her again.

She always looked a little embarrassed, but happy when I told her that.

"Better get used to that," I teased.

I rested my head on her stomach and reached up to palm her breasts. She ran her fingers through my short hair, and then pulled me on top of her. She opened her legs, allowing me to settle between them.

Suddenly, I got nervous again. I wasn't sure how to make sure she enjoyed this as much as I did. Realistically, I had imagined her being on top this first time. She seemed to want it like this though. I was already right _there._ It's okay though. I can do the work, and she can just relax and feel good.

"Stop," she whispered.

"What's the matter?" I asked quickly.

She reached up and put her hands on either side of my face.

"Whatever you are doing in your head right now, stop. Just relax," she whispered softly.

I nodded.

She reached over and grabbed a pillow.

"I'm gonna put this underneath me. If I'm up a little higher, it should be easier for you," she explained gently.

She shifted around underneath me, and I gave her a little space to get adjusted. Once she was, she reached between us. I held my breath as she guided me towards her entrance.

"Here. Just be careful at first...it's been a long time."

"I won't hurt you," I promised.

I could hardly breathe.

"I know."

She squeezed her eyes shut as I gently, carefully pushed inside her. When I was all the way in, she opened her eyes and I watched them roll back as she let out a whimper.

"Yes."

The only reason I didn't finish right then was because I'd already waited so long to please her like this, I couldn't let it be over yet. This is only our first time, the first of many. Hopefully the first time of many tonight. I knew I could go without sleep for a long time, for her. I never wanted to sleep again just so I could make her feel good, so I could see that look on her face as I moved back and forth slowly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh, God yes."

Perfect answer.

I arched my back and pressed my cheek to hers as I continued to move. Her soft moans were the most amazing sound I'd ever heard. I wanted more.

"Tell me what to do," I breathed in her ear.

"Deeper," she begged.

I pushed into her harder.

She let out a low, guttural moan. Her knees raised up a little, and her arms tightened around my shoulders.

I needed to hear her scream again.

I watched her face as I started to move faster.

"I love you, Amy. Oh, God I'm so fucking in love with you."

She couldn't even respond, her eyes were wide open. Her cries were getting louder, higher pitched.

I kissed her hard. She opened her mouth and our tongues found each other. She desperately clawed at my back and shoulders.

This is good, she feels good, I told myself. But she isn't there yet. Remembering something I'd read, I quickly hooked my arms underneath her knees, bending them, pushing her legs back and open just a little more.

She let out a shriek that was music to my ears.

"Oh, yes. Let me hear it," I grunted.

With the slight change in position, I was treated to an incredible view of lots of bouncing. I couldn't just look, I had to touch. My hands and my eyes were everywhere. I couldn't get enough of her, I would never get enough of her.

Her angelic face, as well as the rest of her body, was flushed a lovely shade of red.

When I finally heard the scream I'd been waiting for, I pushed in deep and my body shook as I released inside of her.

"Sweetheart," I sighed, planting open mouthed kisses all over her face.

I rolled over and pulled her on top of me. I was still hard enough that I stayed inside of her. She rubbed my biceps and scraped her teeth on my chest in a way that gave me chills.

I was a little shocked when she sat up and asked, "How long do you need?" before we'd even caught our breath.

It turned out the answer was, not very long at all.

My love being on top really was my ultimate fantasy, and it was even better than I thought it would be. There were things I hadn't even considered, like the way her thighs were squeezing mine, and the fascinating sounds our bodies made when they came together.

We managed to find a rhythm together. When she went down, I went up. I could see everything like this. I could see all the muscles in her body working, I could see where we were joined together, over and over again. When I rubbed her clit with my thumb she got as loud as she had been before, not that she'd ever gotten quiet. It took tremendous effort, but I held off my own climax and kept thrusting upwards while she came. Once she seemed finished, I grabbed her hips and held her down while I erupted inside of her again.

"Oh, my God!" she cried, and then went limp on my chest.

I chuckled and it shook both of us a little. She scooted so that her head was perfectly on my shoulder, and I felt a little sad when I slipped out of her. I stroked her wrecked wedding day hair until I thought she could breath enough to talk again.

"You know what the best part is?"

"Hmm?" she asked, lifting her head to look at me.

"In bed, you are not at all like what I thought you would be."

I made sure she could tell from my beaming smile that I thought that was a good thing.

"What did you think I'd be like?" she wondered.

"Definitely not such a screamer!"

She snorted a laugh and buried her face in my chest.

"I love it!" I assured her.

"Really?"

"Yes! I love knowing I'm making you feel that good. I love that you don't hold it back."

She lifted her head again to look at me.

"I kinda tried at first, but I couldn't!" she admitted sheepishly.

"I wouldn't ever want you to," I said, caressing her sides.

"I never...I was never like that before. Never had a reason to be."

"Loud?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I knew she was thinking about Randy just then, as she was staring off into space, and I hated it. Not because I worried he might have been better than me, I knew how selfish he was so that couldn't possibly be true. I just really hadn't wanted him to invade our day. I couldn't find anything to say, because all I could think was that no matter how much I wished I could, I could never really make him go away.

"You are my real first," she eventually said to my relief.

"You are the first one to really love me, to make love to me, make me come, to even try to, to make me feel...wanted."

"Oh, God Amy. I do want you. I've always loved you, I've always wanted you," I said, holding her face.

"You are fucking perfect. You are beautiful, everything is about you is beautiful. You're so damn sexy. I can't believe somebody like you would even give me a second look."

She surprised me yet again by kissing me hard. I laced my fingers through her hair, and she moaned into my mouth as I opened it for her.

I was fortunate that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hopefully you and Anthony both found that worth the long wait!**

 **Super important note!**

 **As many of you know, fanfiction dot net took down the first three parts of AGU, with no warning to me at all by the way. I know I lost readers because of that, and I would have lost my years of work on this story if I hadn't had it backed up on my computer.**

 **Anyway, the reason they took it down was because of the adult content.** **In case they take it down again** **, you can go to my website to find where you can keep reading. AGU is also on Wattpad. This site only allows actual links in profiles, so you can find it there. I'm at vanessawolfe dot weebly dot com.**

 **My website is the only place where you can read the teasers, but I'll still be posting the links to them on FB and Twitter. I've got all kinds of stuff in my blog, and you can download I and II there so that you can keep them forever. I hope to get III up soon, my site is still a work in progress but it's been fun so far! A nice thing about the site opposed to the FB page, is that FB has been letting your friends know every single thing you do lately. My site is more private!**

 **On a personal note, my family was very blessed this week. I became an aunt for the first time! I just had to put a picture of sweet little Emmett Paul on the FB page. My sister is not a fan, so I think I will just keep to myself that she gave her son two Twilight names! But I will have to let him know when we are alone that he's got the name of the biggest strongest vampire of them all!**

 **Until next time, be safe ;)**


	7. 7

**A/N: Not a super long one, but it's well past time we check in with our little birdie!**

 ***Swan***

Sasha ran his fingertips along my bare skin, up my thigh, across my hip, and finally tracing my spine. I shivered when he reached the back of my neck. I felt his laughter shake his bed.

"I do love it when you do that," he said.

I smiled.

"You are odd."

"Shh," he said meeting my smile, and pulling me on top of him.

Again.

"Is this your favorite?" I asked quietly.

I scooted myself back to find him and closed my eyes.

"Look at me," he ordered.

I looked down at him as he began to enter me. I slid down the rest of the way and leaned over.

"So is it?" I asked again.

"Maybe," he said, pushing my hips down.

"God, you look lovely."

We rocked together for what seemed like the rest of the evening.

Even though I've never been with a human, after him I don't think I'd ever want to. He never got tired, so until I wanted to we didn't stop.

It was fantastic.

Afterwards I knew I'd have to go home soon. I never asked my parents if they would mind me spending the night, I didn't really want to. That kind of screams, "Hey, everybody! We are doing it!" It wasn't really Asa or Xandra's business, and this way Dad could just live in his happy little world and pretend that we weren't.

Mom knew though. I told her before it even happened. I just didn't want her to find out and then be disappointed in me or something.

Since my younger sister had just gotten married, I'd been getting treated a lot more like an adult at home. I felt like I could say something to her about it. I'd sure as hell never come home and tell her we tried a new position, but I didn't want to lie to her either.

She had said I was old enough to make my own choices. As long as I wasn't hurting anybody else, that I should do whatever feels right for me.

I was so glad I hadn't done more than a little fooling around with Nathan. That was a joke. This however, this was something.

I could always tell when Sasha was smelling my blood. He'd told me the way it rushed when we were in bed turned him on. I was totally fine with that. I wanted to let him drink from me eventually. I had enough vampire in me that I knew he'd be able to resist draining me, so I wasn't scared. I guess I was saving that for a special occasion.

I lifted his head from my throat and brushed my lips against his.

"I have to go soon," I murmured.

"I know. I've been deep in denial."

I stuck my tongue out and reached across him to grab my shirt.

"Just a moment," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I needed to speak to you."

"We can't talk with clothes on?" I asked.

"I'd prefer not to," he replied with a smirk.

"Okay, okay," I said, feigning disappointment. Not getting dressed would make it a lot harder to get out of here on time though.

I rested the upper half of my body on his chest and resisted the urge to lick him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know my last workshop is at the end of the month."

"I know."

It was in 21 days, not that I was counting.

I knew he wanted to go back to Russia. I just didn't know if I wanted to go back with him.

"Have you been considering things?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Have you reached a conclusion?"

"Not yet," I admitted.

"You've got a little time still."

I knew he and Kira had planned on sticking around for about a week to tie up loose ends after their class at the studio was over.

So I did have a little time, but not a lot.

When I got home everybody was already asleep. I'd have liked to talk to Mom before bed. Then again, I didn't need Asa asking me how naked ballet practice was. Especially since we'd actually done that before.

Just once.

Okay, twice.

Our entry way was the place where Mom hung all the family pictures. I noticed there were a lot more than when I'd left this morning.

The wedding pictures had come back!

Wow, and Mom had gotten them framed and on the wall already. After I thought about it, it seemed like she had help. I could smell a little trace of Mollie and Amy. Damn, I must have missed them.

I spent a while in the dark checking out the dozens of new pieces to Mom's personal art gallery. I liked the one of my dad dancing with Daisy, it was super adorable. There was a really funny one of Anthony dancing with Mollie. Who knows what, but in it she was laughing hysterically at something.

I wasn't sure about her and that short wedding dress, at first I thought she was insane but I kept my mouth shut. It grew on me though, she looked great it in and it was very Mollie.

I missed them. The twins talked on the phone every day, at least once, and Xandra went over there a lot since it was so close by. With her gone, that's when it really got quiet. When Asa went to hang out at Anthony's, it was just me.

I was up until almost the morning thinking. Part of me wanted go to to Russia, half of my siblings were gone anyway. They weren't _gone_ though. Amy and my brother lived farther of the two, and they were only ten minutes away by car. If I went to Russia, I'd really be gone. Who would it be harder to be away from? I was pretty sure by the time I fell asleep that I had my answer.

First thing in the morning I saw I already had a text from Sasha.

 _Good morning, Princess. Let me see that sweet face._

How could I turn that down?

I faked a flirty smile, took a picture of myself and sent it to him before I got out of bed. I told him it was time for breakfast and I'd text him later. Then I turned my phone off and started to cry.

"Mom?" I said quietly.

She was at my door in about a second.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked, closing it behind her.

"I don't want to end it, but it's about to end because I can't go to Russia, I just can't! I've never even been there!" I wailed.

"It's gonna change, but that doesn't mean it has to end all together."

"But if I don't want to be with him enough to go, and he doesn't want to be with me enough to stay, what's the point?" I wondered, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands.

Mom sat on my floor crossing her legs, and wondered too.

"Maybe you guys won't always feel that way. You have all the time in the world! I'm sure you guys could manage to visit each other every couple of months."

"A long distance relationship?"

Saying it kind of left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Aren't those a huge pain in the ass?" I said.

"I guess they could be at times. Isn't it better than the alternatives though?"

"I suppose."

"If you can do it though, I think then you'll know you've really got something."

Hmm.

I skipped breakfast and spent the rest of the morning in my room considering it. We could video chat every day, and go old school and write letters. Ooo I could buy cute stationary, that would be fun.

I thought about how exciting it would be to see him, if I only got to every once in a while. It would make it so much more special. I really did want to see Russia, despite the fact that I can't just pick up and move to a new country without even seeing it!

This was the first time Sasha had lived in America. He thought it was okay, but he spent as much time as he could in Russia. It was such a huge country that he'd been able to spend most of his long life there, just in different parts of it. When he wasn't there, he liked to stay close and lived in the surrounding countries.

He said he is Russian, and that's where he likes to be. At least, he was pretty sure he was Russian. That's where he was at when he was turned. He told me he always felt pretty sure he was actually from there, and not just visiting, even though he couldn't remember his human life at all. He didn't remember being changed, either. He always figured somebody just drained him and left him. That was in 1854. He didn't know how old he was when it happened, but he thinks he was around twenty years old so that was how I thought of him.

Ater he was turned, the first thing he remembered once he was able to move was becoming aware he was in a hospital bed. He then drained the very first person he saw, his nurse. He said he didn't mean to. He didn't understand why he did it, he just needed to. That was how he created Kira. He was so horrified at what he had just done that he ran. When he realized he'd just done to her what had been done to him, he went back for her. He felt pretty shitty about it, and stayed hidden with her in some kind of cellar the whole time she was transforming. He kept telling her it was almost over, even though he had no idea if he was telling the truth or not. All this while he was dealing with trying to figure out what had happened to him. Since I was born, not made like he was I never considered how crazy it would be to suddenly have super senses, and especially to not know why. He said it was pretty scary.

Once they emerged from the cellar, Sasha was pretty sure they were vampires so they didn't go out during the day at all. It was years until they found out that it wouldn't make them burst into flames. They were turned during the Crimean war, so all they had to do was follow their noses to a battle field and then they could have themselves a feast on the soldiers that had already died. Kira insisted they could survive and meet their needs without hurting anyone. She said she was a nurse, and she still thought of herself as one so they just couldn't. They figured out their new life together. Since then, he's thought of her as his child and always looked after her.

Once I thought better about the long distance thing I turned my phone back on. Isn't that always just a little disappointing when your phone has been off for a while, and you don't have any new messages? It didn't last though, I got a call around lunchtime like I usually did. He always pretended to take a lunch hour.

"Hello my little halfie," he said.

I smiled at his goofy nickname for me.

"How is the class going?" I asked.

"Average. No one terribly impressive in this one."

"Nobody like me, huh?" I teased.

"Nowhere. Will you come tonight? I'm actually on my way back from lunch hour, I may have a little something for you."

"Ooo. You know though, you don't have to offer me candy, I'll still get in your van."

"Pardon?"

I wasn't sure if it was his age, or because he had never lived here before, but sometimes he just didn't get it. That was one of those times I had to try not to laugh.

"Never mind. Let me know when you're on your way home."

I started to get a little nervous as the afternoon went on. What if he didn't even want to try doing this long distance, and he wanted to just break up? I had to think about what I would do if he said that. I started to get pissed off at him about things that were just hypothetical, and decided I should just wait and cross that bridge if I came to it. I talked to Mom again before I left, she agreed.

"Hello, my pretty," he said when he came to the door of his apartment.

I grinned at him. He put his hands on the small of my back and pressed me into him as we kissed.

"Are you interested to see what I've got for you?" he asked.

"Do I get a hint?"

"It's black, pink, and leather," he whispered in my ear.

"Hmm," I sang.

"Let's talk for a minute first though," I said.

As we walked through the living room we passed Kira, who was busy on the couch in a flurry of shiny fabrics and some sheer ones too. She liked to make leotards and costumes for the students, and herself. She could sew by hand much faster than if she used a sewing machine.

"Hello, halfie," she said and smiled, but didn't look up.

"Hey," I responded with a little wave.

Kira was cool, but sometimes I tried to pretend she wasn't here and just forget about it. It was weird that I knew she could hear anything that happened in Sasha's bedroom.

We settled on the Victorian style love seat in his room. He took one of my hands in both of his and looked at me expectantly.

I was more nervous than I thought I would be.

"Okay, um. What would you think about doing this long distance? I mean not forever, just for now. We can visit each other, and video chat and...just see how it goes."

"That sounds reasonable," he said with a smile.

I surprised myself when I was so relieved that I teared up.

He laughed softly, and stroked my face with the back of his cool, smooth hand.

"I was afraid you would be mad or something that I didn't want to go with you, that you wouldn't want to see me anymore at all."

"That is absurd. How could I not want to see this sweet face anymore?" he said, lifting my chin to look at him.

"My princess, you can visit and I'll show you my home. We'll have a wonderful time," he assured me.

As his lips made their way to my neck I smiled and wondered if maybe someday I can convince my family to spend a decade or so in Russia.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed getting to know Sasha a little better. If you haven't lately, don't forget to check out my website! If you are reading this on fan fiction, since they are assholes the link will not show here, but it's in my profile. My blog is right on the home page and that's where I post teasers, what I like to refer to as visual aides, and any random fun facts or current info. Find me at vanessawolfe dot weebly dot com!**

 **I am working on getting ALL of AGU on there. I've putting up Part I which is now being properly edited for the first time! I'm looking very forward to having all of the story in a place where you guys can read it easily, and it won't ever be taken down!**

 **Til next time, be safe ;)**


End file.
